No One Like Blithe
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The flirty Lauhinian gets a taste of his own medicine. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another terrific story by guestsurprise, who owns Blithe, Adeline, Astra, Jape, Jest, and Marcello. :) **

**Mythology belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

**No One Like Blithe**

Blithe had just teleported back to his realm when he saw Adeline carrying some packages. It was for the Golden Moon gala that was happening and every person in the realm was excited to attend.

"Adeline~," he crooned. Adeline nearly dropped every single item in her arms when she heard his voice. She turned and saw him slowly approaching. "Now whatever is the matter?"

"Blithe! You shocked me!" She protested without heat.

"Oh come now…every female knows when I'm coming," he chuckled.

"You're such a flirt! One day, you're going to meet a girl that will be too much for you!" She said. He then leaned closer to her face and winked.

"Do you really think so? Why every Lauhinian female blushes at the simple sound of my name," he grinned.

"Well…one day there's going to be a girl that makes you blush so hard you'll turn crimson," Adeline said confidently.

"Then pray tell…bring her on," he chuckled, now turning and letting his tail run under her chin and making her giggle. He definitely was the largest flirt in the realm!

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Jest was lifting weights when he saw Blithe walk past. His navy ears picked up the entire conversation and he smirked.

"You know, little brother…you may just meet a female that is too much for you one day," Jest said.

"Impossible. I cannot be outdone," Blithe said.

At that moment, Jape walked in and winked at Jest. "He can outdo any female with affection…but…he will sing a different tune if a female does NOT cave into his charms."

"There are few that won't though," Jest added.

"True. But I know of one female that won't cave in…Astra. She's a hunicorn and she does not blush easily," Jape winked, now teleporting to Astra and telling her the plan. Once she knew, she grinned, ready to teach the confident Lauhinian a lesson!

* * *

_An hour later…_

The brothers convinced Blithe to go and visit the Dream Realm. Marcello knew what was happening all along and was hiding with Jape to see what would happen.

As Blithe walked out, he saw Astra sitting on a rock. She wore no shoes and a knee-length silk-looking garment. Her unicorn tail was manifested and she moved her white hair from her ice-blue eyes.

"Blithe. Come here! It has been a while, old friend," she grinned. Blithe happily walked over and gave her a hug.

"Astra! It's good to see you too! They told me you needed some help gathering some jewel fruits," Blithe said, giving her his signature smile. But it faded when he noticed not one blush on her face.

"Yes, come with me," she smiled, now leading the way to the fruits.

Blithe tried again by gently brushing against her. That usually made girls blush hotly; but Astra only giggled.

"Blithe, that tickles," she smiled, now turning and giving him a playful grin and running her tail playfully under his chin. But Blithe pouted; his tactics weren't working on Astra!

"Hmph…no female can resist my charms," he muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, Jape was laughing.

"We will see how confident you are little brother," he smirked. But Marcello was concerned.

"Jape…Blithe won't get his feelings hurt will he?" he asked.

"Oh, of course not. This is all going according to plan," Jape said confidently.

But after a while, Blithe was getting very concerned. Nothing he did made Astra even blush a little. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now what are you up to?" She asked, now arching an eyebrow. That made HIM blush.

"Uh…I…ummm," Blithe said. She then leaned down since she was slightly a bit taller (and hunicorns are known for being tall and Blithe was only a young adolescent Lauhinian) and kissed his nose and Blithe almost melted.

"Blithe? Are you alright? She asked. Before he could respond, Jape and Marcello came out and Jape was laughing hard.

"So look who blushed now! The plan worked!" Jape laughed.

"What do you mean?" Blithe asked.

"We gave you a taste of your own medicine. You said no one could resist you and we put you to the test with Astra. We asked her to help us," Jape admitted.

But Blithe didn't laugh. He actually turned away, slightly upset with being tricked. Marcello then turned to Jape.

"Jape…I think he is upset," Marcello said. Now Jape was concerned.

"I believe you are right," he said, now getting closer to Blithe. "Listen, Blithe. It was all in fun."

"I know. And you are right…perhaps I was being overconfident," Blithe said, now turning and heading back to pick fruit.

Astra noticed that Jape was rubbing his neck in concern and Blithe still looked confused and a bit agitated. More than anything, he was embarrassed by a girl making him blush rather than the other way around!

"Now hold on there, you two," Astra said, now gently taking Jape's face. Since he was taller than her, she leaned up and kissed his nose and he playfully nuzzled her nose with his own. Jape's flirtation of course was unparalleled and a slight blush appeared on Astra's face, which made him give a toothy grin. "Listen…we should not let this spoil our evening. It was all in fun."

And with that, she saw Blithe going down a hole to dig out some fruits under the ground. She then squeezed halfway into the hole and began tickling his feet. Blithe let out a shout and began laughing as Astra's clawed nails began tickling in between his toes.

"WHAHAHAHAT IN THE REALM?! AHAHAHAHAHSTRA CUT IT OUT!" Blithe laughed out.

"Then, come on out of there, Blithe," she giggled. But in retaliation, Blithe went in further and that made her gasp playfully. "Wait! Blithe, come back here!"

And with that, she went in further and felt him gently grab her face and kiss her on the mouth. She squealed in surprise and her face turned bright red. After Blithe let her go, he winked.

"And that, my dear…is how it is done," he crooned, now helping her back out and he crawled out too. Now Astra's face was bright red and Jape and Marcello laughed even harder once Blithe explained what he did! That was Blithe's plan all along! It only took one kiss!

"Well now, you cheeky devil. You definitely are a force to be reckoned with," Marcello chuckled.

"And as I said…no woman can truly resist me," Blithe winked, now looking at Jape.

"We thought you were angry, you little green tyrant," Jape said without heat.

"No, brother. I only did that to make her feel sorry for me so that I could make my move," Blithe smiled, but he gasped as Astra then pulled him back to her gently by his tail.

"Now, you listen here, you little flirt. Do not forget that I made you blush as well," she chuckled, now gently wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. And with that, Blithe laughed lightly.

"Yes, that is true. Too bad you are not my species; you would make a good mate," Blithe lilted in a flirtatious tone.

"Blithe, you stop that," she giggled, now tickling his neck. "And likewise with you as well."

But everyone was just content being friends. One things for sure; life with the brothers was never dull.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! In terms of flirtation, Jape and Blithe take it to a whole new level! XD**

**To guestsurprise: I love this story! When we talked last, I forgot what movie I had watched that made me wonder how Blithe would react to someone keeping up with his flirting, but the other night, I was watching some old Looney Toons and the episode where I got the idea from came on. Remember the Looney Toon skunk, Pepe LePew? Well, in one episode, he fell for the cat who had unfortunately had some white hair dye spilled on her to make her look like a skunk and she wasn't thrilled about being chased by Pepe, but in the end, she fell into a barrel of rain water, which washed off the white hair dye and Pepe fell into a bucket of blue paint and went to search for the cat he thought was a skunk, but the cat, seeing him colored blue now and the paint seemed to make Pepe look more muscular, fell in love with him, to which he was surprised and afraid of her as she chased him! XD He apparently wasn't ready for the tables to be turned on him and for him to be the one being chased instead of doing the chasing himself. It made me laugh so hard and this story made me laugh too when I read it. XD Great job, Amiga! :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
